That Summer
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: In this story, Eric is driving home from an exhausting day at work, and he is reminded of how he lost his virginity. All human. One shot. Eric/Sookie Based on the Garth Brooks song of the same name.


**I know, I know, I promised everyone out there that I would update my other story (Dead Until Dark: My Way!), but I have had this idea floating around in my head for a little while now, and I wanted to get it out! Please Don't Shoot Me! **

**This story is, as you have probably already read in the summary, is an Eric / Sookie story, with the plot coming from the Garth Brooks song " That Summer ". For everyone out there, who doesn't listen to country music, I have listed the lyrics below and there should be a link to the song on my profile (which will hopefully work when enables links!) **

**I want to dedicate this little smutty one shot to MissyDee, who is just as big of a smut lover as I am and just as big of a country music junkie as I am! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing for this story, except this idea of connecting Eric and Sookie with Garth Brook's That Summer. **

**All of the radio stations I mention in this story are also real stations and are all in existence (if that makes any sense) around Northern Ireland!**

**P.S. The idea for this story came to me when I was sitting in the car, about a month ago, listening to Garth Brooks on my ipod. I really was listening to the lyrics and I got the idea of imagining Eric and Sookie in this situation. Just in case anyone is interested. **

**Lyrics:- **

_**I went to work for her that summer**____**  
><strong>__**A teenage kid so far from home**____**  
><strong>__**She was a lonely widow woman**____**  
><strong>__**Hell-bent to make it on her own**____**  
><strong>__**We were a thousand miles from nowhere**__**  
><strong>__**Wheat fields as far as I could see**____**  
><strong>__**Both needing something from each other**____**  
><strong>__**Not knowing yet what that might be.**__****_

_**'Til she came to me one evening**____**  
><strong>__**Hot cup of coffee and a smile**____**  
><strong>__**In a dress that I was certain**____**  
><strong>__**She hadn't worn in quite a while**____**  
><strong>__**There was a difference in her laughter**__**  
><strong>__**There was a softness in her eyes**____**  
><strong>__**And on the air there was a hunger**____**  
><strong>__**Even a boy could recognize.**__****_

_**She had a need to feel the thunder**__**  
><strong>__**To chase the lightning from the sky**____**  
><strong>__**To watch a storm with all its wonder**____**  
><strong>__**Raging in her lover's eyes**____**  
><strong>__**She had to ride the heat of passion**__**  
><strong>__**Like a comet burning bright**____**  
><strong>__**Rushing headlong in the wind**____**  
><strong>__**Out where only dreams have been**____**  
><strong>__**Burning both ends of the night.**__****_

_**That summer wind was all around me**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing between us but the night**____**  
><strong>__**When I told her that I'd never**____**  
><strong>__**She softly whispered that's alright**____**  
><strong>__**And then I watched her hands of leather**____**  
><strong>__**Turn to velvet in a touch**____**  
><strong>__**There's never been another summer**____**  
><strong>__**When I have ever learned so much.**__****_

_**we had a need to feel the thunder**____**  
><strong>__**To chase the lightning from the sky**____**  
><strong>__**To watch a storm with all its wonder**____**  
><strong>__**Raging in each other's eyes**____**  
><strong>__**We had to ride the heat of passion**__**  
><strong>__**Like a comet burning bright**____**  
><strong>__**Rushing headlong in the wind**____**  
><strong>__**Out where only dreams have been**____**  
><strong>__**Burning both ends of the night.**__****_

_**I often think about that summer**____**  
><strong>__**The sweat, the moonlight, and the lace**__**  
><strong>__**And I have rarely held another**____**  
><strong>__**When I haven't seen her face**____**  
><strong>__**And every time I pass a wheat field**__**  
><strong>__**And watch it dancing with the wind**____**  
><strong>__**Although I know it isn't real**____**  
><strong>__**I just can't help but feel**__**  
><strong>__**Her hungry arms again**__****_

_**She had a need to feel the thunder**__**  
><strong>__**To chase the lightning from the sky**____**  
><strong>__**To watch a storm with all its wonder**____**  
><strong>__**Raging in her lover's eyes**____**  
><strong>__**She had to ride the heat of passion**__**  
><strong>__**Like a comet burning bright**____**  
><strong>__**Rushing headlong in the wind**____**  
><strong>__**Out where only dreams have been**____**  
><strong>__**Burning both ends of the night.**__****_

_**Rushing headlong in the wind**____**  
><strong>__**Now where only dreams have been**____**  
><strong>__**Burnin' both ends of the night**_

**Hope you enjoy the story! xxx**

**EPOV **

"Ok ... right ... yeah ... yes ... fine" I said, slamming the phone down. Ugh. Pam could be so bloody annoying sometimes. I loved my sister; I really did, but I just couldn't be dealing with this right now. I mean, come on, it was 6 o'clock on a Saturday night. I had much better things to be doing than dealing with my sister's sex life. I really, honestly and truly did. But unfortunately, Pam didn't seem to realise that I just didn't want to either know or deal with her sex life or those who partake in it.

"Ugh" I groaned, getting up off of my seat. I was sitting in my office at the bar that I co – owned with Pam, doing the books and dealing with other managerial stuff. Everything that I hated doing, but before I could start myself groaning and whining about the latest "ordeal" that Pam was going through, I gathered my laptop and some of the work I still had to finish, and I walked out of the office and out of the bar, only stopping long enough to lock both my office door and the bar. I proceeded to walk to my car – a 1979, cherry red, limited edition, Corvette. My most proud possession – well, there was one other "thing" that was "mine", but that was a story for another day. My corvette was my baby. In fact she – yes she. What can I say, I am a stereotypical male – was my very first and my only car. I hastily unlocked the car, put everything I was carrying into the passenger seat, including the laptop and the paperwork I slid the keys into the ignition and then I drove my car out of Fangtasia's car park. I made one final top so that I could shut the gates that surrounded the bar.

Once I was safely back in the car, I adjusted the radio through various stations – BBC Radio Ulster, BBC Radio 1, BBC Radio 2, Cool FM, Downtown, Clanrye, Radio North, Radio Star, South Coast Radio, U105 , all to absolutely no avail. I could find nothing good on the radio, nothing remotely interesting at all. Dammit! This night just keeps on getting better and better.

I hoaked around in the car for a little while, and eventually I came up with Garth Brook's Greatest Hits. I wasn't a huge fan of country music, unlike some other people, but I decided that I would give it a go. I put the CD into the player and started the car once again; I started off down the road towards home listening to "Ain't Going Down Til The Sun Comes Up". Even I had to admit this guy was a genius!

_**30 minuites later... **_

Thank God I was almost home! Just another fifteen or twenty minuites, at least now I was out of the city limits I knew that because I was starting to pass the wheat fields.

Ah. The Wheat Fields. Now that brings back memories. Memories of how I lost my virginity. Just as that very thought crosses my mind, the song changes, to "That Summer". How very apt, considering the last thing that just went through my mind.

Pretty soon, I began to think about the events that led me to lose the v – card ...

"Eric" the man standing in front of me said.

"Jason" I greeted, taking a step into the house when he extended his arm and moved out of the way, inviting me inside.

"Come on man, let's have a seat in the living room" Jason told me, and I followed him through the house.

For the next half an hour, Jason and I shot the shit, as the saying goes. We played video games, and just had a general chat, well as much of a general chat that you can have with the man who is fucking your little sister. I know he is fucking her because I walked in on them one afternoon, with Pam bent over the sofa and Jason pounding into her from behind. All I could hear was Pam moaning and the sound of Jason's balls slapping against her skin. I knew, in that moment I was scarred for life and I also immediately wished that I hadn't changed my flight from Sweden to an earlier one, just so that I could surprise my little sister.

Yes, I was from Sweden and I visited my sister as often as I could, and I loved her dearly. She was my little sister and my best friend. I don't know what I could do without her.

"Pam told me that you might have a job for me" I asked him. I had officially moved to America, a week ago – mainly because my girlfriend – well, now ex-girlfriend was cheating on me. As in, I caught her. So, that was how I came to be an unemployed, European barely – an adult – (aged 23), living in America with my younger sister.

"Yeah ... my big sister ... you remember her don't you" he asked.

"And ... doesn't she own a huge farm around here with her husband Bill?" I said, unsure of where this was going. I had heard all about Sookie, but I had never met her.

"Yeah ... well, Bill committed suicide" he told me and I was now completely intrigued.

"Why" I asked.

"Because he was gay"

"Jason, that's now a very nice way to treat the dead" I told him, completely appalled that he would talk about his brother in law that way.

"No ... seriously ... he was gay. He said so himself in his suicide note."

"Ok" I said, unsure of what to say next.

"Look Eric ... I know it's no secret that I disliked the guy, but I'd never speak of the dead in that way. You know that"

"So ... what does all of this have to do with me?" I said, still completely confused . com

"Soo ... I need you to go down to the farm and work for her. She is hell bent to make it on her own, but I think I have convinced her that she needs help to manage her farm. I think she is really lonely" he confessed, and ten stood up.

"Mind you ... this job is just for the summer. I have got someone lined up to start work in September. Come on let's go and see Sookie about this job.

**Later That Day**

"Sooks ... it's me ... Jason ... I found someone to take the farm job for the summer ... let us in ... " Jason yelled from the front porch, banging on the door. I just stood there looking like a spare part.

"Hold on a minuites" a woman, who I figured must be Sookie shouted back from the other side of the door. After another five or so minuites of us just standing there, an embarrassing silence between us, the door opened.

A young woman who couldn't be any more than 30 years of age was revealed. She had blonde hair the exact shade of mine and it was tied up in a loose knot. She was wearing a black tank top and a black cardigan. She had yoga trousers on and a pair of pink pumps. She was a little over five foot six – about a foot shorter than I was. And she was also the image of complete perfection.

"Jason, you brought this poor, poor man the whole way out here, just so that you could offer him a job?" she questioned. "you know you hate coming out here ... this place is one thousand miles from no where and there are wheat fields all around us. This place is your idea of hell." she continued, and then blushed when she took in my appearance.

Huh.

It was good to know that I was as affected by her as she was by me.

"Sure ... you are hired! Room comes with the job and so does the food you eat. You will earn about £250 a week. Does this agree to you?" she questioned.

"Sure" I agreed, and stuck my hand out to her. She took the hand and shook it, laughing as she did so. I couldn't help but join in on her laughter.

"So ... I'll see you soon Sookie ... " Jason said, suddenly alerting me to the fact that he was still there.

"Yeah" she answered. "Come on, Eric, let me show you your room.

She led me in through the house and we walked up the stairs, turning to the right when we came to the top of them.

We walked along the landing area and we entered into one of the bedrooms. "ere we are ... Eric ..." she said, turning around to me. The room was a light purple colour and I could see that there was a white duvet cover on top of the king sized bed. I could also see that there were plenty of books in the bookcase and a T V also in the room.

"I hope you don't mind ... I keep my books in here" she smiled at me.

"Of course not .. Sookie it's your house" I told her. She continued to explain to me what her various house rules and what we'd be working on, or so I assumed. I couldn't honestly tell you ... I was too mesmerised by the rise and fall of her breasts, he figure and her lips.

Oh how I imagined exactly what it would be like to have those pink, firm, luscious lips wrapped around my rock hard cock. I almost came in my trousers at just the thoughts of it.

Jesus. Get a grip on it Northman.

We quickly found a rythmn – and not in the dirty sense either. We would get up early in the morning, have breakfast, work until lunchtime come back to the house, have our lunch, clear up the dishes, work until tea time and return to the housefor the evening. We talked about everything – our pasts, our families, our likes, dislikes, movies, sport, books, current events. You name it. We talked about it. Even back then I can honestly say that I was falling in love with her.

But everything changed the night I returned from the one and only date I'd had whilst I was there. The date had been terrible and the woman, Sophie Anne, had been a self absorbed, self righteous bitch . I never wanted to see her again.

Anyways, when I was trying to force my brain to shut down and go to sleep, Ieard Sookie walk along the landing area and she slowly eased open the bedroom door.

She was standing in the middle of the doorway, wearing her pajamas and was carrying a nice warm, hot cup of coffee. Great. Like I needed another image for the spank bank. It was just another picture I would use when I was doing the fice knuckle shuffle.

Sadly, these days, it was a common shuffle.

"Sookie ... is everything alright?" I asked as she came to sit on my bed. I foced myself to sit up as Sookie placed the cup of coffee on my bedside table.

"Yes ... Eric ... I'm fine ... what about you? How'd the date go?" Sookie asked.

"The date was terrible. A right disaster." I replied and tilted my face forward so that my lips came into contact with hers.

Well it looked as if I was going to be making my move tonight after all. 

She tasted exactly as I had hoped she would. Just sweet like honey and coconut, like the shower gel I knew she used. The kiss quickly deepened and I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and immediately slid her arms around my neck, massaging the back of my neck.

This was turning out to be one hell of a first kiss!

But, I found myself wanting more, so with that in mind, I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. Pretty soon, she was sitting in my lap, I quickly stripped her naked and she was able to remove my pajama bottoms and my boxers with relative ease.

Sookie was about to impale herself on my cock when whispered to her, what looking back on it, was the worst thing I could have ever said.

"Sookie ... I am a virgin ... I've never ... " but thankfully she just whispered "That's alright" before sinking down on to me. I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my lips or the fact that I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. I was barely able to move my hands enough to hold onto her waist as she began to rise and fall off of me, using my shoulders as leverage.

"Oh. My. God ... Sookie ... You ... Feel ... So ... Fucking ... Amazing ... " I told her once I was able to find my voice.

"Look at me, Eric" she asked, and I did. I immediately looked straight into her eyes, and saw that he eyes were a mixture of lust and something else that I am sure could have been seen in my eyes.

Love.

Pure Love.

It wasn't long until I was ready to come, Sookie already having come twice.

"Jesus ... Christ ... Sookie" I roared as I shot my seed into her.

"You are incredible" she told me as she slumped against my chest, her breathing erratic and without pulling off of me.

"You can't really mean that, Sookie, there is no way it was as good for you as it was for me" I told her.

"Trust me it was" she told me, rolling both of us over so that she was lying underneath me. I felt myself growing harder again and it wasn't long until we were ready for another round.

_**Present Day **_

I gave myself a slight shiver as I brought myself out of my dream just in time to pull into the drive way. I quickly cut the engine, grabbed all of my paperwork from the passenger seat and walked up to the porch, I opened the door and placed my work on the chair beside the phone.

"I'm home ... lover" I called out, and Sookie came running out of the kitchen and I braced myself just in time for my wife to jump on me, her egs settling around my waist, her hands going around my neck. I put my hands on her backside and kissed her with as much passion and fervour as I had on the night I lost my virginity.

"Welcome home" she said, after a few more minuites, sliding down my body, rubbing against my cock in the process. It was enough to make me hard.

I just smiled at her "How's little tyke been today" I asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Just another seven months" she said, sighing. She proceeded to grab my hand and pull me towards our bedroom.

It was a long while before I realised that she didn't answer my question.

**Ok. That's the end folks. Send me your thoughts on this story ... even if you are reading the story six months after this is published. Doesn't matter. I want to know what you think. **

**Also, a huge shout out to lifesucks96, who forced me to write this! **


End file.
